<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna kill yourself? That’s a whole ass mood my guy. (Let me tell you why you should never say this.) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338890">Wanna kill yourself? That’s a whole ass mood my guy. (Let me tell you why you should never say this.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussion of toxic internet culture, Mentions of media related to suicide, mental health psa, of sorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen alright, I have thoughts I think are a bit important so I’m sharing them. The tags and title pretty much say it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna kill yourself? That’s a whole ass mood my guy. (Let me tell you why you should never say this.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s this song, I’m sure you’ve heard it. It’s called ‘My R’.<br/>Whether that R stands for reality, reflection or someone else I honestly don’t care to look up.<br/>What matters is the phenomenon that comes with the song; a universal trigger.</p><p>I mean, it seems pretty obvious, right? A song about suicide being a trigger? But it’s songs like these were people bond over their despair and feel community in their sadness. And that’s really something special.</p><p>Not that it’s necessarily good, I suppose.<br/>Feeling comfortable in an environment of your negative emotions being reflected back at you is quite obviously never good. But still, it’s... it’s something.</p><p>Anyway.<br/>All that really doesn’t matter.<br/>All I’m trying to say here is that sometimes you feel alone in your sadness, and a good solution to that is to share how you feel with someone else. But when that someone else is a YouTube comment section filled with people who honestly haven’t got anything figured out better than you, well, you have a problem.</p><p>People don’t always have answers and sometimes they can’t give you advice. The problem is that they still feel like they should give you advice or at least reciprocate in some way. <br/>You know, that’s just common decency, in a way. <br/>If all they can do is give you bad advice or a reflection of how you feel, it’s gonna have negative effects on you. </p><p>Seems simple, right?<br/>Well, let me offer you a scenario.</p><p>Her Last Words music video comment section:<br/>BunnyXX: I always come to this video at 3 am when I’m having the daily breakdown lmao    18:09 03/14/2021<br/>        —&gt; HerobrainIsHot: omg mood <br/>                                           19:36 02/14/2021</p><p>See here? This might seem like comradeship to you (you being BunnyXX here) from HerobrainIsHot but what it really is, is a reflection. Your negative feeling being mirrored by others causing a toxic environment which normalizes feeling the way you do.</p><p>So, I’m sure you can see what I’m getting at. <br/>Please keep this in mind and heart even if this is my not thought out brain vomit.</p><p>Goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>(This started out as a vent for me personally, but now it’s a life lesson. Crazy how that works.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>